ohmagawd
by ttoki11
Summary: Jungkook menyesal karena telah datang ke kafe yang disarankan Jimin untuk acara refreshingnya. walaupun Jungkook akui hari-harinya menyenangkan karena adanya pria itu. it's Vkook fanfiction! slight! MinYoon


ohmagawd

Taehyung | Jungkook

Friendship | Romance

 _ttoki's second present_

Warning! Yaoi! Typo dimana-mana.  
Cast milik tuhan dan Orang tua mereka.

It's vkook fanfiction! Don't like don't read.

HAPPY READING

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Biasanya sih banyak orang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk _jogging_. Ada juga yang sekedar mencari udara segar. Atau mungkin waktunya untuk bersantai. Kesempatan ini juga dipakai oleh pria manis bergigi kelinci, Jungkook. Ia pergi ke taman kota dengan setelan pakaian kasual.

Kaus hitam dengan kemeja merah marun kotak kotak hitam yang tidak dikancing. Untuk bawahan, dia memakai celana jins hitam dan sepatu _converse_ berwarna merah. Dia memakai _headset_ yang disambungkan melalui ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya.

Dia berjalan santai, menikmati hari kebebasannya setelah semalam suntuk berhadapan dengan laptopnya. Jungkook itu penulis, omong-omong. Kebanyakan dari novelnya bergenre _fantasy/supranatural/adventure_. Novel yang penuh akan kisah cinta bukanlah gayanya. Perilisan novelnya lusa. Novel itu ada 235 halaman. Dan sialnya, ia baru menyelesaikan 230 halaman. Belum lagi _cover_ novelnya. Astaga.

Jimin –sahabatnya bilang, ia harus melakukan _refreshing_. Seminggu berkutat dengan laptopnya membuat ia lupa dunia. Jimin juga menyarankannya untuk pergi ke kafe yang baru dibuka di taman kota beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadilah ia melakukannya, pergi ke kafe itu. _Well,_ kafe itu tidak buruk. Dinding kafe itu di cat seperti kayu. Kafe itu juga memiliki halaman belakang yang dibatasi dengan kaca, jadi Jungkook bisa melihat berbagai tanaman yang diletakkan di halaman belakang kafe itu.

Pernak pernik yang menghiasi ruangan kafe itu juga unik. Lampu gantung dengan sinar yang tidak terlalu terang, tidak juga terlalu gelap. Beberapa lemari box diletakkan di samping ruangan. Ada beberapa novel di lemari box itu. Ada juga beberapa pot kecil berisikan bunga chamomile dan kaktus. Oke, ingatkan Jungkook untuk menjadikan kafe ini tempat pertemuan para karakter tokoh novelnya untuk novel yang akan dilirisnya satu tahun lagi. _Dan_ please, _itu masih lama._

Pilihan meja pada tema kafe ini juga tepat. Meja kayu yang berwarna lebih terang dari cat ruangan ini. Kursi pun begitu. _Waw_. Mungkin ia akan sering kesini untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

" _Maaf untuk mengganggu kenyamanan anda. Kami melakukan check sound untuk penyanyi kafe ini agar tidak mengganggu pendengaran anda. Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf karena mungkin ini mengganggu kenyamanan anda. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya."_ Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju panggung mini yang diletakkan dekat dengan kaca pembatas. Seorang wanita berseragam _maid_ kafe ini berbicara melalui _mic_ yang menyambungkan suaranya pada pengeras suara yang terletak di ujung atas kafe.

Lalu Jungkook memasang _headset_ nya lagi. _Maid_ itu sibuk mengucapkan _check sound_. Harusnya _maid_ itu melakukannya sebelum kafe dibuka. Lalu datang seorang _maid_ lainnya menuju meja Jungkook. Ia melepaskan _headset_ nya cepat. _Maid_ itu tersenyum ramah sambil menyerahkan buku menu kehadapannya.

"Mohon maaf karena tidak kenyamanannya, tuan. Kami lupa melakukan cek suara. Silahkan memilih pesanan anda." Ucap _maid_ itu. Jungkook melirik cepat _name tag_ _maid_ itu. Seulgi namanya.

Jungkook membalas senyuman Seulgi dengan senyuman tipis. Seulgi menundukan tubuhnya lalu pergi. Jungkook membuka daftar menu kafe ini.

 _Rainbow cake.. ah bosan. Red velvet cake. Apalagi.. huft. AH! VANILLA CHEESE CAKE! YAYAYA AKU MAU INI! Ekhem.. minumannya.. ugh. Aku ingin.. UWAAA! AVOCADO FLOAT. ASTAGA, INI SIH MINUMANKU SEMUA_ –batin Jungkook

 _EKHEM.. oke, aku ingin vanilla cheese cake dan strawberry milkshake saja._ –batinnya lagi.

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya –memanggil _maid_ , tentu saja. Seulgi mendekat.

"ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanyanya sambil menyiapkan note kecilnya dan pulpen.

Jungkook mengangguk. "aku ingin satu _vanilla cheese cake_ dan _strawberry milkshake_."

Seulgi tampak sedang mencatat pesanan Jungkook. "ada lagi, tuan?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Seulgi mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

"baiklah, tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar" Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya. 3 notifikasi dari _Line_? Tumben sekali ada notifikasi. Biasanya kosong.

Maklumi saja. Jungkook tidak terlalu aktif di akun media sosialnya. Dia hanya memainkan ponselnya hanya pada waktu senggang. Seperti ini contohnya.

 _Park Jimin_

 _Kookie. Kau dimana? Aku pergi ke apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada disini. 09.07 am. Read._

 _Heii, Kookie. Kau marah padaku? Tapi kenapa? 09.19 am. Read._

 _Aish. Kookie, balas pesanku. Setidaknya pesanku dibaca. 09.56 am. Read._

'sekalinya bodoh, dia akan tetap bodoh. Meminta maaf padaku padahal dia sudah tahu dia tidak ada salah. Benar-benar orang bodoh.' gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook mengetik balasan untuk Jimin.

 _Heeee. Aku di kafe yang kemarin kau sarankan, bodoh. Kenapa kau berpikir aku marah padamu? Kau sendiri tahu kalau kau tidak ada salah padaku. Kau benar benar bodoh.  
Ah ya, nama tengahmu kan bodoh. Aku lupa. 10.15 am. Send._

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya. Entah kenapa sudah ada pesanannya. Apakah mungkin Seulgi memberikannya saat ia keasikan bermain ponsel? Tapi kenapa tidak menegurnya dulu? Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh. Toh, sekarang perutnya terisi. Astaga.. betapa Jungkook merindukan kue favoritnya ini.

" _hai, semuanya. Maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Aku hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk kalian. Oh ya, namaku Kim Taehyung. Panggil saja V agar lebih akrab. Selamat menikmati~"_ Jungkook memakan kuenya lalu pandangannya beralih ke panggung mini kafe ini. Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan dan berkulit tan berbicara. _Ia tahu warna kulit pria itu karena tempat yang ia duduki tidak jauh dari panggung mini tersebut._

Jungkook hampir saja tersedak kalau ia lamban mengambil gelas _milkshake_ nya. Ya tuhan. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa melihat pria tampan dengan surai karamel yang tampak cocok dengan kulit tannya itu. Ditambah lagi pria itu memakai kemeja bewarna hitam dengan lengan yang digulung hingga siku dan kancing kemeja dua teratasnya sengaja tidak dikancing. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Jungkook akan menyimpan nama itu dengan baik di dalam otaknya.

Ohmagawd _It's very_ hawt. Jungkook ingin mati saja saat Taehyung bernyanyi dengan senyuman –lebih tepatnya seringaian– dan menatap dirinya. _Damn_! Kalau saja ia wanita mungkin ia akan memekik senang sambil mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya cepat saat pandangan Taehyung masih belum berpindah darinya. Ia merapatkan dadanya pada meja –bermaksud menyamarkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Taehyung. Sayang sekali, meja yang ia duduki jaraknya tidak jauh dengan panggung mini tersebut. Jungkook mengumpat atas kebodohannya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Omong-omong soal lagu yang Taehyung nyanyikan, itu adalah lagu kesukaannya, Justin Bieber – love your self.

Taehyung berhenti menyanyi. Sial. Baru dibahas lagu itu sudah selesai dinyanyikan Taehyung. Jungkook menghela nafas lega lalu duduk tegak. Masih dengan ponsel di tangannya. Jimin baru saja membalas pesannya dan bilang ia akan menyusul Jungkook dengan mengikut sertakan Yoongi, kekasihnya. Jungkook memengang ponselnya di sebelah kiri tangannya. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok, memotong kue pesanannya lalu memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"hai. Boleh duduk disini?" Suara yang tidak asing. Namun Jungkook baru mendengarnya. Alis matanya bertautan. Menanyakan siapa orang yang menyapanya dalam hati. Sambil mengunyah potongan _Vanilla cheese cake_ nya, Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah gelas _milkshakenya_ dan mendongak.

 _Shit._

TBC~~

Hai! Bertemu lagi dengan ttoki dengan ff yang baru~  
Setelah aku ngepublish Plants VS Zombie, aku ngeblank.  
Entah kenapa susah banget buat bikin ff. Padahal biasanya kalo udah nentuin judul udah langsung bisa bikin ff.

ff ini pendek ya? Akan diusahakan ff yang selanjutnya lebih dari duaribu kata.

Btw, ini ff berchapter pertamaku di FFn. Kalo yang kemarin kan oneshoot tuh. Dan aku masih banyak belajar buat bikin ff hehe. Karena aku ga tau istilah istilah/? Dalam ff.

Untuk yang minta sequel dari plants vs zombie, aku minta maaf karena otakku lagi buntu. Judul game apa yang menggambarkan kookie? T^T

So, Next or End?

Review juseyoo~~


End file.
